


all these little things add up to you

by bubblyying



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Fluff, M/M, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soft Kang Taehyun, brief mentions of the other 3 members, i almost cried writing this, i love them so so so much T____T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyying/pseuds/bubblyying
Summary: And Yeonjun swears that he would do anything, he would go through hell and high water, even if he had to wait for 5 more excruciating years. He would do everything, in order to debut with his best friend, his first little brother and his soulmate for life.(little snippets of pre-debut taejun)
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	all these little things add up to you

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK  
> just a short drabble to jog my motivation in between work and writing Another Taejun Piece lmao cries  
> Yeonjun and Taehyun met on March 2nd 2016, so happy 5th anniversary, taejunists! https://twitter.com/taejun_daily/status/1334808889024397313?s=20

Yeonjun had been enamoured since day one.

That day on March 2nd 2016, he had just finished his breakfast in the company’s cafeteria, and was strolling to the practice room, expecting another day of gruelling trainee dance practice. 

“There’s a new kid.”

_Oh?_ His eyes and ears perked up as he listened in onto the conversation of two fellow trainees, both of them sitting together and chatting in the hallway.

“Yeah, he’s like 15? He’s in middle school or something.”

He nodded to the two trainees in greeting (they weren’t exactly close, anyway) and pushed open the door to the practice room, already preparing his usual ‘welcoming’ speech to every new trainee that had come through those doors after Yeonjun.

Only for his eyes to meet a younger boy sitting awkwardly, his back against the dance studio’s mirror as he watched the other trainees mingle. His doe eyes were wide and curious, casually observing the other trainees as they stretched and laughed among themselves. The fingers on his left hand were absentmindedly playing with the skin at the side of his neck. And while he still exuded the air of childlike wonder as he gazed around, his facial features were absolutely stunning, his side profile as if made by the gods themselves.

Yeonjun felt the words on the tip of his tongue die immediately in his throat, his speech long forgotten and shoved to the back of his mind.

Without knowing, his feet had continued moving until he was standing in front of the boy. The latter turned his head and their eyes met, and Yeonjun was already starting to admit defeat.

“You’re so handsome,” he blurted out instead.

The boy blinked in surprise, his cheeks flushing a pretty pink. Yeonjun wanted to crawl into a hole and never show his face in public ever again. 

“.....I meant to say….. hi,” he squeaked, before he shook his head and cleared his throat again out of embarrassment. “Hello!” he repeated, putting on his brightest smile and winking (or tried to) at the boy, extending his hand. “I’m Choi Yeonjun! I’m 18, so if you’re younger just call me hyung!”

The boy beamed shyly at him, accepting the handshake. “I-I’m Taehyun! I’m 15 this year.” his voice was cheery and the little giggle that followed was like the sound of a delicate bell being rung.

Yeonjun’s smile grew, and he settled into the space next to Taehyun. He reached out a hand, still slightly mesmerised by Taehyun’s ethereal features, and rested it in Taehyun’s hair, patting it softly.

“Gosh, I have truly never seen someone your age who’s as handsome as you!”

The wide and easy grin that Taehyun gave him in return lit up the entire room, and Yeonjun felt himself falling even harder. The hand in Taehyun’s hair, as if in a trance, continues to move, Yeonjun being too mesmerized by Taehyun’s sheer beauty to notice anything else.

“Thank you, hyung!”

And that was the start of it all.

* * *

Training life was a hellish nightmare.

Even Yeonjun, fueled by a burning passion towards his one dream of debut, would falter sometimes. Weary in his muscles, forcing his body out of bed for yet another early morning practice, he would occasionally let certain thoughts crawl through his mind. Was it still worth it? Did he have to wait so long? Why did he have to wait so long? Was he even good enough?

But Yeonjun had a little star by his side. The one he stayed behind with in the practice room, long after the sun had gone down, even long after the stars had fallen asleep, working themselves to the bone and perfecting every little movement they could perfect.

(Sometimes, the other trainees would walk into the practice room to find them curled up together, Taehyun’s head on Yeonjun’s outstretched arm, and it had reached to the point where no one even questioned it anymore, only quietly grabbing fresh clothes from their wardrobes and leaving to give them time to wake up.

After all, it was just “Yeonjun and Taehyun again, as usual”. It had gotten customary at that point to see them joined at the hip, whether it be in real life or at the top of the trainee rankings.)

Yeonjun’s star was quick-witted, he was bright and glowing in his own way, and his determination continued to shine through even as the long hours of practice got to them. Occasionally, when Yeonjun himself was slumped onto the floor, his body regretting every single movement he made, he would see a hand outstretched towards him, and he would always look up into Taehyun’s imploring eyes. “Let’s try one more time,” Taehyun would murmur, pulling Yeonjun to his feet, and Yeonjun could feel the drive returning to his veins, the sheer passion and perseverance running through his entire body. And suddenly the 2 hours of sleep he had gotten the day before, the bland oatmeal he had eaten to sustain himself throughout his diet plan, and the shirt that stuck to his heaving chest, sticky and uncomfortable with perspiration, felt like nothing to him.

Taehyun was worth every blood, sweat and tear that Yeonjun had to shed.

But of course, sometimes the star doesn’t shine as brightly as it wants to. Sometimes the light falters, it flickers slightly but it almost fades into the night sky. And that’s when Yeonjun knows he needs to do something about it, whether it be to lend a shoulder to cry on or soft pats on the head, hoping to provide as much comfort as his star needed. Sometimes Taehyun loses the sparkles in his eyes, which breaks Yeonjun’s heart even more than if he had to give up dancing forever. And he swears to himself, after one long and exhausting day of Taehyun falling asleep on his chest with tear tracks still present on his face, that he would do anything to protect Taehyun’s smile forever.

Taehyun was still tinier than him, and yet his heart always seemed to be bigger than his body, Yeonjun in particular being the grateful recipient of all that encouragement and fondness. Taehyun’s eyes, mesmerising and gorgeous as the first day they had met, continued to shine and sparkle with the strength and adoration whenever he and Yeonjun would make eye contact. The two-year age difference meant very little - while Yeonjun continued to relentlessly dote on him and never stopped thinking of him as the bright-eyed 15 year old he had met, he knew that Taehyun had the potential to make it big, to soar beyond their wildest dreams and captivate the hearts of many in the entire world. And Yeonjun swears that he would do _anything_ , he would go through hell and high water, even if he had to wait for 5 more excruciating years. He would do everything, in order to debut with his best friend, his first little brother and his soulmate for life.

They had made that exact promise together, on the roof of the company building and under the twinkling and knowing stars of the universe, linking pinky fingers like elementary school children as they hoped and prayed with every beat of their hearts. They were at the top of their rankings, the envy of many who struggled to reach their aptitudes, and their joint dream almost seemed secure, yet there was always that air of insecurity and fear of the _what-ifs_. Yeonjun and Taehyun had closed their eyes, the leaves of the trees bristling in the breeze, and dared to dream to always stay together.

“Hyung, let’s gooo!” Taehyun’s voice pierced through the silence of the practice room, quiet and still except for their heavy breathing, and Yeonjun was up and at it immediately.

* * *

The debut evaluation, their second try, was finally over.

Yeonjun chewed on his lip, pretending to scroll through his phone while drumming onto the armchair he was sitting on. The other four boys sitting around him weren’t any different. Hueningkai was tugging nervously onto Tobin’s ears, burying his face into the soft plushie and staying there. Beomgyu was bouncing in his seat, both out of boredom and also sheer nervousness to do anything else. Soobin was huddled up in the corner of the sofa, hugging a pillow and staring off in the distance.

And Taehyun…..

Two arms wrapped around his left arm and a figure burrowed itself into his side.

He looked to the side and caught Taehyun’s curious eyes. He couldn’t help but smile, shifting so that Taehyun could comfortably lean against his side.

“Nervous, hyung?”

It didn’t need to be said, but Yeonjun nodded anyway.

“Well…. so am I. But I’m sure you’ll do well,” Taehyun murmured matter-of-factly.

Yeonjun felt the rush of affection warm his entire body as he squeezed Taehyun’s left arm in gratitude.

“You too,” he whispered back, determined, “We promised each other, didn’t we?”

Taehyun didn’t utter a word, but Yeonjun could hear a ragged sigh, as if in uncertainty. He frowned, turning around slightly so they were finally facing each other properly.

“Hey, what’s with the doubt?”

Taehyun buried his head into Yeonjun’s neck, hiding from the intense gaze of his hyung.

“Dunno,” he huffed a little, refusing to meet Yeonjun’s eyes. “What if I don’t make it? I keep thinking about our first debut evaluation and wondering what went wrong. What if my dad was right?”

Yeonjun frowned as he tilted Taehyun’s chin up anyway, so that their eyes could meet.

“Hey, none of that,” he chided softly, flicking Taehyun’s forehead gently. “None of that talk, we’re going to make it this time. I promise you.”

Yeonjun really, really hopes that they’ll make it this time.

-

They made it.

Hueningkai was squealing and running around the artist’s lounge, searching frantically for his phone so that he could call his parents and sisters about the news. Soobin was already mid-conversation with his mother, his eyes in crescent moons and his four dimples in full display. Beomgyu was wiping his tears, grinning as he chatted happily with his family, completely slipping back into strong satoori from the excitement. 

Yeonjun had finally hung up from his call to his parents, beaming like a thousand suns. His eyes settled on each one of his members (!!!) and then realized that there was one missing.

“Where's Taehyunnie?”

Soobin pointed towards the ceiling, a soft smile on his face which Yeonjun easily returned, his heart lighter than it had ever been in years since he had joined Bighit.

He didn’t need words to know where Taehyun was.

“We missed you.”

Taehyun whipped his head around, grinning as he leapt to his feet to greet Yeonjun. “Yeah, I wanted a bit of privacy. And I wanted to come back here, as well.” He gestured to the expanse of the rooftop, both arms outstretched in the air without a care in the world.

He tucked his phone into his pocket, walking towards Yeonjun.

“Do you remember the promise we made, hyung?”

Yeonjun smiled immediately, his head tilting towards a corner of the rooftop. 

“Do you think it’s still there?”

They giggled as they took off running, until they halted in front of a bench, well-worn and well-used by the duo throughout all those months of lunches and dinners under the sun and stars, many late-night talks after their late-night practices, looking into the sky and wondering about whether their dream was truly within reach.

And now it was.

A messy scrawl, hidden under the bench and away from casual eyes, reads “✩ _Choi Yeonjun and Kang Taehyun will debut together!!!_ ✩” Yeonjun watched as Taehyun knelt down to trace the faded handwriting, the latter giggling to himself.

“It’s still here, after all these months… And look, we did it! Hyung, we both passed! We’re debuting!” 

Taehyun turned to look at him, a bright toothy grin spreading across his face and eyes sparkling brighter than anything Yeonjun had ever seen. And then suddenly Yeonjun is transported back to 2016, sitting in their old practice room and staring back at a little lost 15-year-old boy. And it was as if the entire world had finally fallen into place.

“Are you gonna cry?” Taehyun’s voice was slightly teasing, his head tilted to the side as he waited for Yeonjun’s reaction. His eyes were shining with unshed tears, slightly giving away his calm demeanour.

“S-so are you, idiot,” he managed to hiccup out, blinking rapidly to control his tears, but it was almost futile. 

He feels Taehyun tug him into a hug, and he instinctively loops his arms around him as Taehyun tilts his head to fit over Yeonjun’s shoulder. A familiar position for the two of them.

“Crybaby hyung,” Taehyun chuckled softly, “this should be a happy occasion. We did it. And I wouldn’t have gotten here if it weren’t for you.”

Though Taehyun’s voice was teasing, it still held a sense of endearment and slight affection, and Yeonjun knew that Taehyun was indeed truly grateful for him. And he felt the same, 

He holds Taehyun close, and then the dam breaks.

“I’m so glad I’m debuting with you,” he whispers in the younger’s ear, tears and snot running down his face. His heart skips a beat when he hears Taehyun’s response, his tone no longer teasing but sincere and genuine, while choked up as if almost holding back tears as well.

“There’s no one else I’d rather debut with.”

* * *

The days blur into months as they practice for their debut, and then finally the date is near.

Taehyun suddenly texts him one night after Yeonjun had opted to stay in the dance studio to practise _Blue Orangeade_ , asking him to meet at the rooftop once again. Yeonjun sighs in slight worry - Taehyun hadn’t been sleeping well lately, too distracted with debut day approaching in a couple of days, and he wonders if he should be coaxing Taehyun to go back to sleep again.

But curiosity invades his inhibitions, once again, and he finds himself opening the door to the rooftop, a creaking sound echoing from the doorframe which has become achingly familiar.

Taehyun is sitting on their bench, dangling his legs in the air and staring off into the distance as Yeonjun approaches him.

“Three years,” Taehyun says suddenly, and Yeonjun pauses, a few feet away from the bench.

“Three-”

“Today is March 2nd, hyung,” Taehyun smiles fondly, and then everything clicks.

Yeonjun snorts as he moves forward to settle down next to Taehyun. “Oh, the day when I met a little scrawny boy and-”

“-the first thing you told him was that he was handsome?” Taehyun retorts back cheekily, smirking a little as he dodged Yeonjun’s hand.

Yeonjun whined in response as he crossed his arms. “I told you to never bring it up again.”

“And when have I ever listened to you, old man?”

Yeonjun has half the heart to pummel him (again), but Taehyun looks back at him, and it’s the pure, unadulterated, glow in his smile and the countless sparkles in his eyes that has Yeonjun pause in his selection of choice words.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then started to giggle.

The night is quiet, and as the duo looks up into the deep expanse of the night sky, a smattering of stars illuminating the darkness, Yeonjun swears that he could stay like this forever. Sitting by Taehyun’s side, the world beneath them quiet and still. Nothing else matters except the boy by his side.

After all, they had always been together, through the teasing and the laughter, through the tears and the insecurities. Taehyun and Yeonjun. Yeonjun and Taehyun. 

Yeonjun’s hand instinctively shifted, until it was oh-so delicately touching the fingertips of Taehyun’s hand. And then he proceeds to thread their fingers together. 

He looks over, and Taehyun is still staring at the night sky, but now with a delicately bashful smile spreading over his cheeks.

Yeonjun leans over to kiss the temple of his forehead, and he tugs Taehyun close to his side. The younger boy nestles into his side like it was made to fit him perfectly. Like little puzzle pieces that have finally found their places.

“Hyung?”

“Mmhmm?”

Taehyun sighs happily, curling in impossibly closer into Yeonjun’s side.

“It’s been 3 good years. Let’s stay together for the rest of our lives.”

"Like as if I could bear to go anywhere else, little cat."

_Even when the night changes,_

_It will never change me and you._

**Author's Note:**

> happy taejun day! I love my little cat line so very much )))):  
> also I had a completely different plot for this story but it changed 180 as I was writing…. so if the story feels kinda disjointed to you i’m sorry T________T this was written in abit of a rush too lmao i hate work
> 
> PSA: i’m slightly ia nowadays on twitter….. but come say hi only if you wanna (●´ω｀●)  
> twt: [@kthtyun](https://twitter.com/kthtyun)


End file.
